Death Cab for Cutie
by Rated-R-Enigma
Summary: Stand alone fic which I wrote using my iPod. Story based on What Sarah Said by Death Cab for Cutie. Edge, Lita...Forgive me for this fic, the song only let me go so far..


Title: Death Cab for Cutie

Title: Death Cab for cutie

Author: Rated-R-Enigma

Rating: All ages I guess

Disclaimer: I do not own a damn thing.

Author's Note: I jumped onto the majority wagon and decided to try my luck at an iPod shuffle pick. Luckily enough I got What Sarah Said by Death Cab for Cutie. The story is messed up. FORGIVE ME P

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_And it came to me then  
That every plan is a tiny prayer to Father Time  
As I stared at my shoes in the ICU  
That reeked of piss and 409  
_

Adam sat on cushioned chair in the middle of a deserted hallway. The many sounds around him, doctors, machines…all seemed like white noise to him. Everything was a giant blur, the accident, the ambulance, the constant sound. But nothing got through to Adam, he was in his own world, thinking about everything and nothing. On the outside he sat on the chair, back slouched, staring at his shoes, his breathing stayed at regular intervals. On the inside everything was frozen, he was shocked to his core by the incident that had occurred to him and to his loved one- _ones._

His mind replaying the horror event over and over again, somehow trying to find a way to prove to him that it wasn't his fault. But every time he resetted the event, he reminded himself that is WAS his fault.

He and Amy were driving back home after a WWE House show, the road was busy but no sound emerged from either of them. They both sat quietly, with their eyes forward listening to the soft music emerging from the radio and the pitter-patter of the rain on the car. The silence was deafening but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was more of a comfortable silence between them as if nothing had to be said. Amy was humming softly to the music, holding her stomach. Adam averted his eyes from the road to witness the sight of his beautiful wife resting her hands on their unborn child. Amy saw him and smiled, he was so supporting and loving towards Amy that she never for a second felt doubted towards the birth of their baby. Adam turned to the road where he stopped at a red light, then turned his head back to her and Amy mouthed.

"I love you." She smiled. Adam smiled and moved to Amy's ear and whispered, "You're comparing a tree to the forest, Ames."

He smiled and kissed Amy softy on the lips, the feeling sent tingling down Amy's spine. God, she loved him and when their child was born they would be the perfect family and Amy would love every second of her life.

The light turned green and Adam drove onwards, as he reached the middle of the busy intersection a drunken cab driver crossed the red light from his side and drove straight into Adam's car from Amy's side. The last thing Adam saw was Amy's face smiling at him, illuminated by the powerful truck lights behind her.

_And I rationed my breaths as I said to myself  
That I'd already taken too much today_

Adam's pulse quickened again, he twitched slightly in his spot and looked up to the closed door in front of him. Inside the room was a team of doctors and nurses operating on his wife and his unborn child. Adam stood up and walked to the room, looking through the window at his wife, who - aside from her face - was drenched in blood. Adam looked at her face, her face was…completely serene, like she was at rest.

_As each descending peak  
On the LCD,  
Took you a little farther away from me.._

A tear trickled down Adam's face as his breath fogged up the glass and his pulse sped up. The doctor in the operating room noticed the blond man standing outside the room, there was blood covering his neck and shirt, but he didn't seem to mind, his eyes were glued to the woman on the operating table.

The doctor whispered an inaudible gesture to the nurse beside him, who nodded and headed out the room. Once she got out, she put her hand on Adam's shoulder and said. "It's going to be ok, love. Just follow me." Adam didn't react, he let the nurse grab his arm and direct him to the waiting room before leaving him again to go help the doctors with Amy.

_Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines,  
In a place where we only say goodbye._

Adam sat down in a nearby armchair. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. A tear rolled from his eye, which moved to the edge of his nose then fell to the floor.

_It's something like a violent limp  
That our memory's depend  
On a faulty camera in our minds.  
And I knew you were a truth  
I would rather lose,  
Than to have never lain beside it all_

He pulled off his wedding ring on his left hand and observed it; he remembered the look on Amy's face when he had given her ring to her. God, she was beautiful. Her hazel eyes full of love and compassion, tears welled up in her eyes. Adam could never imagine being anywhere else than right there at the altar with Amy, his heart was hers the moment he met her and when she announced that she was having a baby, Adam couldn't envision a more perfect life than with Amy and their child.

_And I looked around at all the eyes on the ground,  
As the TV entertained itself..  
Because there's no comfort in the waiting room,  
Just nervous paces bracing for bad news…_

Adam clutched the ring tightly in his fist _"Not yet, dammit. Not yet, it's not their time, it's not their time…"_ He let one more tear escape his eye before looking up at the people around him. Every seemed to be doing the exact same thing, two children the corner seemed to be holding each other as their father paced back and forth in front of them, tears freely falling out of his eyes. Everyone's head was bent down, staring at the floor; no sound emerged from any of them as Adam kept begging God to keep his wife and child. His mind chanting _"Not yet, Not yet…" _over and over again in the hopes that it would somehow save Amy.

_Then the nurse comes around,  
And everyone lifts their heads.  
But I'm thinking of what Sarah said…_

The nurse appeared from the hallway, raising everyone's heads. She pointed at Adam and walked back into the hallway of the ER. Adam stood up and followed her to Amy's room where the doctors and nurses stepped aside and let Adam stand by Amy. Her face was still completely tranquil, her eyes were shut but the look on her face didn't look pained or indignant, rather she looked peaceful and calm. She was at rest…

The doctor on Adam's right started talking, the words blurred out to Adam who was only paying attention to Amy, looking at her face, then her stomach where a suture had been cut. From the doctors words Adam only picked up "Too much blood loss…" "Child was dead on arrival." "Nothing more we can do."

"Nothing more than we can do…"

Adam looked one last time into Amy's face, tears now freely falling out of his eyes, he bent over and placed a soft kiss on Amy's forehead and whispered.

"I will always love you."

_That love it watching someone die…_

The heart monitor beeped one last time, before setting a final flat lining tone. Amy and their unborn child had left Adam to be in heaven forever…


End file.
